The TMNT's return
by Leofan221
Summary: A twist on the ending of my Merlin crossover. Don had been able to revive the gang, and they settle back into life as the TMNT family. Caleb meets his Uncles, Father, and Grandfather for the first time.
1. PROLOGUE: OUR THANKFUL HEARTS

**NOT A ONE-SHOT. IT'S ABOUT THANKGIVING. I KNOW IT'S NOT CONSISTENT WITH THE ENDING FOR MY MERLIN CROSSOVER, BUT JUST BEAR WITH ME. HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW ! :)**

**~LEOFAN221 **

PROLOGUE: OUR THANKFULL HEARTS

The light faded, and Courtana and Caleb were back in the Lair, but something was different. The TV was on. There were sounds coming from the Dojo. Confused, the pair raced out to the main living area. There, in bandages and splints, were our family! Everyone was OK!

"How the-what the-who the heck?!"I stammered.

"Calm down, Corrie. I know it's a lot to take in, but just take deep breaths."Leo said, a kinda weak smile on his face.

"Who are you guys?"Caleb asked, walking up to Leo. "How do you know my mom? And why do you look like me?"

"Ca-Caleb, I'd like you to meet your father, Hamato Leonardo."I said, finally getting my voice to work right. "And these are your uncles, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. The rat is your grandfather, Splinter."I said as the hugs commenced. We were so happy that I nearly passed out. Our home was full again. I now needed to tell them all that had happened in their absence. And they needed to tell me how the freaking heck they survived. Not that I was unhappy bout it, I just saw them take their last breaths, each of them.


	2. CHAPTER one: The two stories

**I SIMPLY COULDN'T KEEP THE TURTLES DEAD ANY LONGER! I HAD TO RESURRECT THEM. ENJOY!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER ONE: THE TWO STORIES

"I guess I'll start with the stories."I said when everyone had settled on the couch, armchairs, or the floor. "After that night, I gave you all as good a burial as I could. In central park. For those next three days, I visited the site at least four times. The second, or third, time I met Karai there. She was grieving you guys. She really was. She was sorry because she said, and I quote, 'my duty demanded that I tell my father where you and the rest of the Hamato family live.' I yelled at her a lot, and ended up convincing her that Splinter is her father, and she said, and I believe she meant it, that she would leave her father's side. And then I kinda invited her for Thanksgiving. A few months after that, I caught Caleb with the puzzle cube. It transported us to Camelot. It's a kingdom in Ancient England, where sorcery exists, but was outlawed in most of the land. We met Merlin, who was King Arthur's manservant. We also became friends with many of his knights. We eventually discovered a way to get back here. We arrived back just moments ago. I told them I would try to find a way to let them come here, and met my friends."I concluded. I received many awed stares. After a few minutes, Don cleared his throat. "Well, there's not much to tell on our part. After you saw what you thought was our deaths, I came to, and tried to move the others, but I was too weak at that point, and I ended up passing out. I woke up in a dark box. Thankfully, I had a screwdriver, so I was able to unhinge the coffin."

"That's why you and some of the guys had moved when I returned with Caleb."I said, starting to put the pieces together. "So you were able to unhinge all the other coffins?"

"Yep. Then I re-hinged them, so no-one would know."

"Had I buried you at that point?"

"No, the coffins were in Central Park, so I assumed you were about to. Anyway, I called April, and she met us at the Park's south entrance, which was the closest to the site. We drove to the farmhouse, and there April called her cousin and asked her to meet us there with medical equipment. From there, it was a matter of keeping the wounds clean, and making everyone rest more than they had in such a long time. But finally, about two or three weeks ago, the guys were fit enough to return. Master Splinter was harder, though. He had received terrible injuries, and his older body barely survived the strain. We had to move him in on a hospital cot, but, slowly, he regained his former strength. As soon as he was awake, we all started living our old lives again. And that's pretty much when you guys came running out."Don concluded. I was nearly in tears. For the two months following the attack, I kept telling myself that this was another Mystic attack, that they were targeting me for whatever reason. I ran up to my genius brother and gave him the biggest hug, and a shoulder shower. I couldn't help it. My brothers and Dad were alive, all because of Donatello's resolve. And loads of medical expertise.

"Take it easy there, Corrie. My ribs still hurt from Casey's hug when he saw us."Don said, helplessly pinned in my grasp. Now that I had them back, I wasn't about to let them go. The rest of the guys came over and joined in. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, happy in one another's presence. We pulled out of the hug regretfully.

"So, what's for dinner?"Mikey asked.

"I'll make Gille's special."I said, heading for the kitchen.


	3. CHAPTER TWO:THE FEAST AND THE TOURNAMENT

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! IT IS SORTA A CROSSOVER, AND I WAS GOING TO HAVE A THANSGIVING STORY WITH JUST CORRIE, CALEB, AND KARAI AS THE TMNT REPRESENTATIVES, BUT THEN DECIDED TO HAVE THE TURTLES COME BACK. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER TWO: PREP FOR THANSGIVING.

"Has Mikey gotten back yet? He was getting the Cranberry Sauce."I asked, setting the table with as medieval stuff as I could find so that Arthur, Merlin and his knights wouldn't feel so outdated. We had even moved the couch and covered the TV's for that very purpose.

"Not yet, but he should be back any minute."Sure enough, he got back about five minutes later.

"Hey, guys. I also got pie. Pecan, Pumpkin, and chocolate."

"Mikey, first, I said Leo was going to get the pies, second, I said not to get chunky sauce!"

"Well, you could have made it a little more clear!"He said. I took out the list that I had given him before he left. It said in big, bold, and even underlined, letters: **MIKEY ONLY GET CREAMY CRANBERRY SAUCE!**

"Still not that clear."Mikey pouted.*insert face-palm*

"Anyway, the turkey's almost done and our guests will be arriving shortly, so you need to take a shower, and get dressed."

"Why? Hasn't King Arthur seen Caleb in his natural state?"Mikey asked with a grimace on his face.

"Yes, but he is a King, so we're going to treat him like one. Got it?"I growled, making my point.

"Sure thing, Corrie."Mikey said sheepishly, and headed for the shower.

I went to my room and took out my dress, which Gwen had let me take home. It was the sapphire one. I quickly slipped it on, then went to make the final preparations for dinner.

"Whoa, Corrie. You look … regal."Leo said as I entered the kitchen. I could practically see the swirls in his eyes as he looked over me in the dress. "Where'd ya get it?"

"From Lady Guinevere."

"And that is?"

"The Queen of Camelot herself. You can compliment her on the dress when she gets here."I said, smiling at my brother's slack-jawed expression.

"You have the craziest adventures when we die."Leo joked. It wasn't all that funny, but I laughed anyway.

"OK, so I need you to blend the cranberry sauce to make it creamier. Mikey was supposed to get it already creamy, but failed, so now you have to make it creamy."I said, getting a little frustrated. I thought that the turkey had already come out of the oven, and it hadn't. Thankfully, I caught it just in time. Leo carried the turkey to the table while I got the puzzle cube, which was still calibrated for Merlin's dimension. I twisted one way, then back to where it had been. I held on to the cube as I was zapped into the other dimension. I had arranged for Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Gwaine, Gwen, Gaius, and Elyan to meet me in the bend in the road that they found me at the first time. They were all there.

"Hail, Courtana of the blue dress and apron!"Gwaine called.

"It's good to see you again, everyone. Now if you would gather around, I'll start the transportation."I had memorized the pattern for my home dimension, so I soon had the party in our Lair. They looked around, amazed.

"Wow. You never told us that you lived like this, Corrie. This is like a castle, only smaller, less regal."Percival said, awe written on his face.

"Welcome, Your majesty, to our humble home. We hope you enjoy your stay."Splinter said as he approached. As if the house wasn't interesting enough, their jaws smacked the floor at the sight of my Father, or was that just at my family in general? I couldn't really tell.

"Yes. When you said ' his father is a turtle', I thought you meant a literal turtle. Same for the rat."Arthur whispered to me.

"*ahem*This is my father, Splinter. The blue banded turtle is Leonardo, red is Raphael, purple is Donatello, and last, but not least, is the orange, Michelangelo. Boys, this is Arthur, but you can call him sire. Next to him is Merlin, then the Queen, Guinevere, then Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and the court physician, Gaius."I said, letting everyone get acquainted, as I took off the apron. Everyone eventually settled around the table, except one person: Karai. Just as the last person (except Karai), who shall remain nameless, (*cough Mikey cough*)was seated, the lair door opened, and a familiar face entered sheepishly.

"Hey guys … whoa. You really must get around."Karai said, looking at our Camelot group with awe. She took her seat, and we started eating. We ate for about three hours, exchanging stories, telling jokes, and just hanging. It was just how I imagined it. After the meal, me and Karai were tackling the last of the dishes, when she confronted me about certain questions she had.

"How are the turtles here? I thought you said they were dead!"

"And I thought they were, until just a few weeks ago."I said, chuckling.

"Why didn't you tell me before I went on a major guilt trip about what you said?"

"I wanted to, but Splinter said I should use this as a test, to see if you truly were good. Not that we don't trust you, it's just we wanted to be cautious. I really ached to spread my joy to you, but I honored father's wishes, and did not. Welcome to the team, sis. And the family, for that matter."I said, and we hugged.

"Now, let's get these dishes done, or we'll miss the arm wrestling tournament."I said, returning to the sink. The tournament was huge fun. The match ups went like this: Arthur vs. Leo, Percival vs. Raph, Gwaine vs. Mikey, Elyan vs. Karai, and Merlin vs. Donnie. The winners were as follows …


	4. CHAPTER THREE: The Afterparty

**HOPE YA LIKE. PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE WRITING THIS!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER THREE: THE AFTER PARTY

Arthur, barely. Raph, by a hair. Mikey, though I think he cheated. Karai, by a landslide, and Merlin. We laughed for such a long time, I thought we wouldn't be able to stop. We gave everyone that was new the nickel tour of our home. We received many awed stares and exclamations of admiration. Don and Gaius separated at the lab, and stayed there for a while. When the tour was completed, we all gathered in the main living area for conversations and more stories, the origin of the turtles, in particular. It took two hours to tell all of the stories, but it was great to finally tell someone about your crazy life, and have them believe you. It was about eleven o'clock, and everyone was getting a little sleepy. A few actually fell asleep, so Splinter suggested that we all rest in our own beds. Reluctantly, I got up, and got the cube.

"Remember, you guys are always welcome here, Arthur. Anytime, and for any reason."I said, and started to activate the cube, but Leo grabbed it instead.

"I got this, Corrie."

"You remember the pattern for our dimension, right?"

"Of course. It'll take a minute, at most. Stop worrying."A bright flash, then silence. I started the timer in my head. _One … two … three … four._ I thought, the minutes ticking away. At about five minutes, there was another flash, and Leo was back again.

"That dimension. Is. Freaking. Awesome!"Leo exclaimed when he could talk again.

"I know."I said, nearly bursting out laughing.

"Now, for a little late-night movie watching!"Mikey said, holding a tape and moving toward the TVs.

"Not a chance, knucklehead."Raph said, grabbing his bandana tails.

"Ow!"Mikey complained. We retired to our rooms. I climbed into bed, happy to be part of a family again. My dreams had become a reality.

_The End_


End file.
